A new world
by xariahsheely86
Summary: The world has changed and the human race is an endangered species. After centuries of war famine, and plague, a new society has risen and grown. Magical races such as: Fae, vampires, magi, and even weres have joined forces to ensure everyone s survival, creating the highest order council and the new world laws. Unfortunately the cost of survival could be the freedom to be with some
1. Chapter 1

Sidney

I woke up early today because my family was coming to visit for my birthday and I wanted to make sure the dorm was spotless before they get here. I was sixteen years old when they sent me here to finish my training and now almost three years later I`m only four months away from this part of my education is over and I start the internship with my father, the Lord of San Diego . That is not the worst of my problems I wish it was. In fact the list of issues gets longer everyday soon I would have to hire someone to keep track of them all. Issue one, I`m forbidden from even speaking to my best friend Darien, I talk to him daily anyway after all he is my best friend and has been as long as I can remember. Issue two, I`m failing economics, the teacher clearly hates me after I corrected him on an assumption about the vampire court history, spiciest asshat. Issue three, my slob roommate… enough said but she is fun so I guess everyone has to have a flaw. Issue four, my dad sent me a report about the erosion issue and a potential pandemic to review and I haven`t the first idea where to start on that, just staying informed is stressful enough. However the most important issue I have is the single rule that pertains to my birthright.

After the turn of the twenty second century humans struck a final blow of nuectual war before mother nature fought back to claim the planet back, the human race became an endangered species which caused the other hidden races of this earth, Magi (wizards, witches, warlocks, psychics, and gypsies), shapeshifters, the fae (elves, pixies, fairies, merepoeple), Vampires, and demons, to leave the shadows to help rebuild but life as we knew it was forever changed.

Many believe that life is opportuntisc but in fact it respects the balance of dark and light. In the new world organization laws are made and enforced by a ruling family in each city, I was part of one such family; my father is Lord Henry of San Diego. These cities ruling families are headed by a ruling pair (husband and wife) who are expected to do their duty to the greater good of the organization, each cities reperestivies or leaders are expected to meet once a month with others in their state then the state reps take any issues or diesions to the highest order a group of leaders of each court or race of peoples of this earth. All of this is simulatiousley very simple and complicated. On my families level our duties include punishing law breakers furthing our cities industry, education, peacefulness , environmental concerns and such like any type of government however like an monarchy we are also expected to further the family line in the proper way according to the Highest Order`s whims. Each ruling pair is expected to have children to take over the city before the Lord and Lady reach the age of sixty. Everything is done by committee including the matching of the soon to be rulers in arranged marriages. The rule is that each child of a ruling pair must marry by their twentieth birthday and my deadline was coming fast. Every time I saw my father or his new family I was grilled on the boys of my acquaintance, if I had found someone I was interested in, no how are you? No, how are your studies going? Just do you have a name to take before the Order for approval? I went to school with most of my options but I was just not interested. I was here to study diplomacy but that was not all, technology and science and battle skills, history and warfare these are all considered important skills for the elite but many girls seemed to be under the impression it was some antique finishing school. I on the other hand was more like the warriors and more aggressive races of men and women, vampires, demons and shifters I lived for the rush of the fight whether it be real or for other gains.

I was turning on the vidscreen in the living room when my roommate Anne burst through the door with a massive bouquet of blood red roses and a black velvet box. "Look what someone sent the birthday girl." She giggled. I knew who would have sent the extravent gift my best friend Darien, The Vampire prince of LA. Or as some people call him the Black hearted prince, son of my father`s best friend King William the only single ruler. William and Darien have regal titles because not only do they rule LA but William is a member of the highest Order, as King of the Vampires. But to me he is just Will the loving kind fair man I grew up watching rule and be a father to my other half, Darien.

I was on my feet and took my gifts from Anne and set the vase on the kitchen island counter and was sitting down to open the box when the doorbell rang. "Damnit" I set the box beside the roses and moved to answer the door.

"So are they from the legendary Darien?" Anne asked poking around looking for a card in the flowers.

"Stay out of that!" I called back and pulled the door open and just as expected my family was standing there, three hours early, my Father and my step mother looked normal in their warm weather clothes with my step brother Dean and a strange guy, must be Dean`s friend behind them. My father has grey hair and bright blue eyes and the waist line that says he enjoys a leisurely lifestyle and works a desk job. My step mother Lisa is your typical trophy wife since my mother died when I was born just like Darien`s mother, Stranger yet Darien and I share a birthday. My father was single along time before the Highest Order proclaimed he must remarry, I was ten when Lisa and Dean moved in. Dean is the exact opposite of me, I was born to be strong, dangerous in a fight and smart as far as I can tell Dean was born to be selfish, useless, lying, cheat and soft, luckily he would never inherit my city he was not to be trusted aside from the fact he was not of the blood. I was confused by the presence of the stranger, He was tall and thin with wispy blonde hair cut short to hide that it was curly I was sure. He was a good looking man, too vanilla for my taste but something was odd about him, granted I never really like many guys which was the burr under my parents saddle every time I talked to them.

We all said our greetings and my parents followed me into the kitchen where immidantly they greeted Anne but I could tell Lisa was dying to ask about the flowers. "So how are your classes going?" My father asked as I poured drinks for everyone, red flag something is up they`ve said nothing about the marriage rule.

"It's okay…" I answered when Dean came in from the living room and blabbed.

"Look at the flowers, Did Sid finally pick a side of the fence?"

"Dean!" father admonished him.

"Who are they from?" Lisa blurted.

"Lisa, we talked about this we decided to leave the marriage rule alone today." Father was glowering now.

"Why else did we bring Jamie?" Lisa snapped.

"Oh dear goddess! You brought a person to blind date me?" I snarled.

"Sweetie your nineteen you have less than a year to figure this all out we`re just worried." Lisa said trying to play the mom.

"Whatever … does he know?" I asked pointing at the stranger who must be Jamie.

"We were going to wait till later to talk about this but fine," father seemed to be angry with Lisa. "we`ve decided to give you six months to pick a man or we will pick Jamison, He was suggested by the Highest Order and unlike you he does not fight the rules, he just can`t find a girl he like."

"He is nothing like me!" I snapped.

"How do you know?" Lisa asked.

"Trust me… he couldn`t keep up with me if he trained for the next hundred years." I laughed unhappily.

"Well what are you worrying about … It looks like you have options." Lisa said searching thru the flowers for a card I would guess.

"Yeah who are they from?" Dean sneered; he knew some how that rat boy knew.

"She hasn`t opened the box yet." Anne blurted.

"Anne!" I scolded her.

"Well common` then let's get this over with." Lisa demanded shoving the box into my hands. I knew who it was from and it was just going to make my Dad infuriated. I was not pleased that this was being forced on me but I lifted the lid anyway, Inside was something under a velvet sheet but on top was a blood red card envelope. I pulled the card out and slid the lid closed. I opened the card and sure enough in his perfect handwriting was a message from Darien, my best friend my other half.

Sidney,

Happy birthday, I can`t believe we`re 19 I know I`m breaking tradition you always

Send me clothes and I send you weapons but I have something more important this

Year. My dad gave me this to give to my bride whoever that is but I think the one

Girl I love should have something so personal so I`m giving it to you. I wish I could

See you but I`ll have to settle for calling you, talk to you later.

Darien

Ps. Oh fine look under the lid and there is an audio chip and two silver switchblades

Have fun sorry almost treated you like a girl.

Before I could stop myself I was grinning from ear to ear and looked up to realize everyone was watching me. "So?" My father prompted.

"Your just goanna get mad." I answered.

"Damnit Sidney! I didn`t just decide to separate you two to make life unpleasant."

"Then way? Its not like we were screwing around or fighting, I came home from LA once with a vampire bite and you lost your damn mind." I argued.

"I did not wish the vampire Queen`s life for you its much different then the courts you know elves and gypies are life and light, vampires are darkness and death." He growled.

"Dad we were 13 we were friends not planning a wedding." I fired back.

"Yes , but eventually you would get older and the older you got together the higher the possibility and he is a good looking boy always has been… just like his father and when…" He trailed off.

"That we would what? Fall in love?" I was seething.

"Are you saying I`m wrong?"

"Father, Dare is not in love with anyone and I doubt whether or not we see each other will change that… he is my best friend that is all."

"But what about you? Do you love him?" my father asked already knowing the answer.

"Darien is the only man I trust enough to love if that is answer enough." I stormed off gathering the box and card and fleeing into my bedroom.

I was not alone long before I heard my family leave. Once they were gone I joined Anne in the living room. "So what's in the box?" She asked without looking at me.

"I`m not sure." I smiled putting the thoughts of my family out of my head and sitting on the floor beside the coffee table. I set the box on the table top and lifted the lid, atop the velvet sheet sure enough laid two silver switch blades with what looked to be abalone handles, beautiful custom made blades. Darien always bought the best never less than, " Here put this in could be fun," I handed Anne the chip then I lifted the sheet and gasped, nestled in the black velvet casing of the box was a diamond chain long and fine and from it hung a heart shaped blood red ruby the size of a ping pong ball, I was the Queen`s seed an enchanted stone only the vampire queen could touch I would burn the life force out of anyone else and Darien had given it to me.

"Is that?" Anne gasped looking down at the necklace and moody dark seductive music began to play, Darien`s band obliviously.

"Yes." I whispered still stunned.

"Can you touch it?" Anne was puzzled.

"I … I don`t know… I`m not a vampire or the Queen… But Darien gave it to me and Will said for him to give it to his bride…"

"Will you try?"

"What worse could happen at this point?"

Sidney

"Sidney!" I heard from out in the living room but I rolled over convincing myself I dreamed it, "Sid sweetie wake up we have a spa appointment in thirty minutes I can`t believe you are still asleep." Lisa was berating me while invading my quite bedroom.

"Ugh it is six am what is wrong with you." I groaned as she ripped my blanket away.

"I want you up and dressed in ten minutes… now! Or no coffee!" she was way too cherrie but I knew better whether I get up and cooperate and receive coffee and some spa treatments or be pestered and pestered and miss out but I would not get anymore sleep so I climbed out of bed showered and dressed in record time. In nine minutes thirty-seven seconds I was walking into the kitchen pulling my wet hair into a pony tail at the back of my neck. Anne was yawning and pouring herself a mug of coffee but dress and ready. "Sidney great!" Lisa smiled, "Here we must get in the car now or we will be late." Lisa handed me a steaming mug.

"Alright alright," I groaned and took my coffee and the three of us headed done to the chauffeured town car. We sipped out coffee and rode in silence.

We arrived at the lotus spa right on time despite Lisa`s stressing about the appointment times, The lotus is a grand example of old world indulgence, slick marble and steal and smoky glass. "Welcome to the lotus ladies." Said a razor thin Asian man with bright blue eyes.

"Hello we have appointments at seven, for the full day, under Lisa Dominguez." Lisa smiled running her fingers across the dark glass desk top.

"Of course if you ladies will choose a seat we will start the selection of treatment potions." He responded and came around with tablets for each of us as we took our seats. I began browsing thru the options each one had a ridiculous name like pretty princess, vixen vamp, completely ridiculous. So I chose one that was called knight in shinning armor, massages, basic maintenance Mani and pedi deep conditioning of skin and hair nothing polished or pretty just relaxing. Within two hours we were led to a room with three massage beds and waiting massages as soon as we were all settled the nagging began.

"So Sidney, what was in that box yesterday?" Lisa asked.

"Silver knives," I answered before Anne could say anything else.

"That's it?" Lisa seemed confused.

"An audio chip of Darien`s band…" I answered.

"Hmm… that is not so bad, your father worried it was some grand romantic gift that would compromise your intentions."

"The music was really hot…" Anne piped up.

"No doubt, the black prince has always had a certain allure, it's a vampire thing I believe." Lisa explained like she has ever met Darien or a vampire even. Vampire`s don`t tend to leave they`re cities; LA, new York, Chicago, London, Vegas. New Orleans. Tokyo, Moscow, Juno, and Paris: there is a reason in many cities they are not treated so well but what is to be expected Vampire or were or shifter or demon you can kill first and ask questions never. Fear often is the most dangerous emotion.

"Let's talk about something else." I pleaded.

"Okay, So what do you think of Jamie?" Lisa asked.

"He is cute." Anne placated.

"Sidney?"

"I don`t know him… not that it will matter to anyone but me," I grumbled.

"Oh common he is young handsome polite and giving` that he is human his life span should be about as long as yours, gypies are skilled humans after all." Lisa started.

"My mother was elven; no one knows what my life span will be." I corrected her.

"Well we talked to an elf from Portland as well but thankfully you father was persuaded to offer up Jamie, Royce Melbourne is an unattractive creature," Lisa grimaced. "I mean common Jamie and your children will be beautiful."

"Cause of course the most important thing for your children to be beautiful …" Anne mocked her but Lisa didn`t notice.

"Finally, someone agrees with me on something!" Lisa exclaimed then continues to ramble on but I had tuned her out and snuck into the relaxation my father was paying so much for.

Sure enough after our spa day Lisa demanded Anne and I accompany her shopping where she continued to talk obsessively about this Jamie person and gasp bought me the perfect dress for a spur of the moment dinner with the men, what luck? Ha! What a joke!

Then there was dinner my parents talked for me, I was completely confused why I was even expected to be in attendance Jessie was all charm and politeness but that was not as impressive to me. "My Lord and Lady, I shall see Sidney and Annabelle to their dorm, enjoy the rest of your evening." Jessie led our way out to the curb outside the restaurant.

"How kind of you? Thank you." Lisa smiled and she and my father climbed into their town car and drove away, leaving Anne, Jamie, Dean and myself to catch a taxi back to the university.

"So Annie what is your plan for next year?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I`m following your sister home. After all my degree is to be an advisor, we`ve been working together for years now." Anne answered.

"What will she need an advisor for? To help with charity drives and party planning? Nanny work?" Dean snickers.

"What the hell is that suspost to mean?" I snapped at Dean.

"You will learn, don`t worry …" Dean sneered as the taxi stopped at our building.

"Good night." I snapped bolting from the car and up into the building if I saw my step brother once more tonight I would once again be an only child.

I got up to the dorm and into my room without incident but I did not get to enjoy the peace for too long after ten minutes there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in…" I said pulling my heels off. "Since when do you knock?" I asked looking up expecting to Anne to my surprise it was Jessie. "Can I help you?" I asked frozen in my tracks.

"We need to talk frankly." His voice was flat and serious, as he let himself into my room and closing the door behind him.

"That may be a good idea." I said as he wandered around looking at my things with a disgusted look on his face. Finally he sat on my bed making himself comfortable.

"Take a seat." He seemed to demand.

"I`ll stand,"

"Okay, be that way if you must. Lets be honest, I`m your last option to legible to inherit your city. You need me, no one else will have you and why would they." He started getting to his feet.

"Not the last option…" I began and he sneered at me.

"The Melbourne elf would not want you after what I`ll say about you if you can`t get in line." He stepped up to me pinning me against the wall.

"You`ve got some nerve." I was stunned by his change in demeanor.

"And you have no choice, so if you wish to be Lady Sidney ever? You will do as your told, I will not tolerate this unlady like puristiutes, you will do your duty bare my children and appear to be a proper woman and I`ll allow you to attend court as my advisor so you may still have a role in your city." This guy is an asshat of epic portions, and he reached up to touch my face so naturally I knocked his hand away so he smiled widely at me and the backhanded me with his opposite hand catching me off guard. I licked the blood from my split lip and then spit the blood tinged saliva at his face and he reached out to hit me again only this time I expected it caught his hand spun it around into a wrist lock and pushed that extra inch and snapped the joint.

"You will never touch me again…" I growled into his face, he was red with rage.

"You cunt… you will be my wife and you will pay for this later and you have no fucking choice." He snarled at me.

"You cannot make me." I shouted

"No… but your parents and the highest order elders can and will it is already decided. It is me or I guess you could just disappear up to you." He was now scary calm and the pulled a gun and pushed it into my face resting the barrel between my eyes. Not only is he a sociopath he's` ambidextrous. "Also next time we got out in public I expect you to make a better effort of looking presentable or you will be punished. Now get some rest." I was stunned completely speechless as he tucked the gun into his waistband and left cradling his broken wrist. I was frozen leaning against the wall blood running down my lip I could indeed disappear but where would that leave my city, a shiver ran down my spine as I realized it was true I had no choice, in order to be given the Lordship I have to be married according to the law and unfortunately the options I had even last year have all entered arrangements with other heirs or people who I`ve had unfortunate encounters with, me have such fragile egos especially in their teen years. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney

"No! no! No!" I woke screaming with my heart racing. It had taken hours for me to fall asleep after such an unsettling night with my suposeded fiancé and my nightmares reflected that and showed my future life was terrifying. I rolled over to see it was two am and I would never have a chance at falling back asleep, I could still feel the ligatures around my wrists and ankles and it made my skin crawl. I needed air I have to get out of here now.

I threw on clothes and grabbed my bag and phone the ran from our dorm. The cold air off the sea was like a soothing hand on my face but nothing would calm my racing heart and mind so I did the one thing I`ve been wanting to do for days. I was walking less than three minutes before Darien answered the other end of the phone and unfortunately I was sobbing to my utter embarrassment before I could get a word out. "Sid?" His deep voice sounded confused and concerned.

"Dare, I`m trapped…" I sobbed unable to stop the tears now.

"What do you mean? Physically?"

"I`m getting married?"

"Since when? To who?" He asked.

"Jamieson Kendel fourth son of Salt Lake, my Dad arranged it already, well it was arranged, and maybe not now… after I snapped his wrist like a twig that might change." I said trying to calm down.

"What? Sid what happened? All of it!" He growled thru the phone.

"I don`t know why I called… I`m sorry this was a mistake," I sobbed in response and hung up.

I went for a run on the beach thinking if I pushed myself into exhaustion the emotions may burn themselves out. I ran till I felt like I was on fire my muscles and lungs burning my heart still racing but now from the exertion and tired, finally. By the time I made it home the sun had risen and my phone had to be turned off to stop the ringing but finally I had myself under control as I headed up the elevator to the dorm.

Darien

"Sid… Sidney" I pleaded but she hung up. "God damnit!" I cursed and hit redial but no answer. After five or six calls it started going straight to voicemail. "Sidney, common damnit answer the fucking call." I growled pacing my bedroom.

"Darien… Come back to bed please."

"Quiet…" I groaned it's about time to get rid of this one, "Sid, I am demanding you call me back right now! We will make this better." I used my general voice, serious tone that brooks no insolence.

"I can call Kimi and we could share her, could be a lot of fun," said plastic fantastic as she crawled from my bed, she really thought she was something special but he what is her name anyway, Candi , Cassie fuck it doesn`t matter.

"No." I snapped and headed for a shower.

I spent hours calling and I sat at my desk on my tablet looking up what I could find on this human child that Henry was forcing upon my best friend and so far this Jamieson is not remotely good enough for her. So I kept calling and leaving messages all the while whatever her name is followed me around continuing to try to get my attention begging pretty much and it was getting on my last nerve as of now she is sitting on the corner of my desk buck naked and batting her eyelashes at me like that would work. Its time for Plan B. "Dare, its past dawn," She complained.

"I gotta go… Um…" Damnit why can`t I remember this bitch`s name.

"Krystal," She growled crossing her arms. "Where you going?"

"I have to talk to my Dad."

"Can`t it wait?" She whined.

"Kristy…"

"Krystal!"

"Krystal, understand this… Sid always comes first." I felt bad at first because of the name shit but it's true. Plastic fantastic did not matter; none of the disposable girls that crawled in and out of my bed mattered. I left the room without another word to her. I headed straight to my Dad`s study, The King`s study.

Just as predicted U burst into the dark book covered room to find my Dad sitting behind the massive hardwood desk. "Hello boy," He greeted me automatically but his expression changed instantly when he glanced up at me. "What's wrong Darien?" He knew something was wrong by the look on my face.

"We need to talk." I took a seat in the red velvet arm chair across from him.

"What is happening? Is this about The Slayer?"

"No, I`m waiting on some Intel on The Slayer, you have to call henry."

"So it's Sidney?"

"Henry has lost his damn mind."

"What is happening?" He asked patiently.

"Sid just called me… she was sobbing because he is insisting she marry some human fuckwit."

"Darien… speak properly. How are our people to take you seriously when you express yourself so undiplomatically? As for Miss Sidney, What good would calling Henry do?"

"Dad, you have to talk some sense into him." I argued still calm, shouting at my Dad never accomplishes anything.

"What? You think by arranging a marriage for his daughter he has lost his senses?" I recognized what he was doing, He wanted me to fully explain my arguments a diplomatic exercise.

"What about what Sid wants? She is clearly not happy,"

"She is running out of time not unlike yourself… in order to rule her city she must comply with the consul's rules and marry, So Henry made an arrangement rather than take the risk."

"If it is so sane to take this road why have you left my marriage to chance?" I asked in chanellege.

"Because you my boy do not have any romantic delusions and luckily the ladies of the cities fall over each other to take your indiffence, you have nearly unlimited options, my guess knowing the types of men her choices are made of she is a threat, they will want a decoration not a strong leader."

"But, its Sid, she is great."

"There is truth to that but the number of men who would recognize that greatness is a small amount."

"Dad she was crying, we have to try to do something." Worst case I always try emotional after all Dad is a big softy. He sat back and stared into my eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I will call and get a feel for what is going on is that enough for now?" Dad answered leaning back in his chair and I waved my hand toward the tablet in reply.

Dad pulled his tablet before him and scrolled though the contacts and sent the call to Henry on the speaker very dilerbertly so I could listen in. "Hello William." Henry answered almost immediately.

"Hi Henry, how are you doing?"

"Well clearly you know I`m having issues with Sidney if your calling me now." Henry sounded pissed.

"What is going on? Perhaps I can help." Dad tired again.

"For the thousandth time we are talking to her about the marriage deadline and finally we decided to give her six months to pick a suitable husband or she will wed out choice."

"Sounds reasonable, alittle cold but reasonable."

"She does not have many other options anymore. Anyone she would even consider finds her too much to handle and is not interested and or a match the consul will never approve." Henry complained.

"So what does she think of the arrangement?"

"At first she threw a fit but I thought she had finally seen the facts because she agreed to marry Jamieson then she flew off the handle and broke his wrist god knows why? Women are so unpredictable."

"Well, knowing Sidney she had a reason." Dad used his reasonable tone.

"You haven`t seen her in years she is a woman they do things completely based on emotions reason means nothing. Henry`s words were really pissing me off but I kept my mouth shut. "But then she ran off and cried to Darien for no reason apparently."

"How do you feel about the kids speaking?" I never expected Dad to ask that.

"I`m not sure… honestly, I think Darien is the reason Sidney is being so stubborn about all this."

"The hell you say…" Dad blurted the first real emotion he expressed on this call, and I was just as stunned as Dad was.

"She has feelings for him and I`m not sure if he has red those fantasies or not but…"

"Wait! You think Sidney is what? In love with Darien?"

"He is the only man she ever talks about."

"I have and idea," He said in a comptimemplative tone, "How about you bring her with you next week and once she spends a few days with Dare she will be completely disillusioned."

"What do you mean?" Henry sounded interested.

"Darien, as much as I love my son is a man whore and Sidney will see that he is just like all these other boys she hates."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"I have a bullet proof babysitter we will know long before there is even a chance of it backfiring and we can separate them quickly. "He stared me down as he spoke; Damn dad is good at this stuff.

"I`m not sure, you understand the risks if this fails, Will we could lose them both."

"I know the breeding laws as well as you do. It is not going to be an issue but if you wish I will acknowledge them." Dad sounded as if they have had this argument before.

"Okay… Well, we will be there next week."

"Good, see you then…" and dad pressed the disconnect icon and he locked eyes with me.

"Well, is that better?"

"I can`t believe she is coming here." I could not help the smile on my face.

"Yes. Well I expect you to do your part in all this." Dad was using his stern voice now.

"Sure Dad no prob." I said getting to my feet and heading toward the door.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps you should bring Sid in on finding that damn slayer," Dad smiled.

"I was thinking that myself."

"Great minds often think alike." He smiled and winked, but I found myself questioning what he was saying entirely.

"Dad... what are the breeding laws?" I asked and Dad`s face fell when I asked.

"It's a set of laws written during the new world formation, Henry worries that it could be a problem for Sidney."

"I need more than that."

"The laws states that certain races cannot mix because the balance of power between the cities would be at serious risk if certain races were to come back into being. Number one on that list is the Phoenix, the product of a vampire and a gypse coming together."

"What does that have to do with Sid and I being friends?" Now I was confused.

"Darien… You know you would have to be more than friends for this to apply and it is common for boys and girls to develop into more than friends after enough time."

"That's why Henry demanded we not be friends." I never knew before but I did now.

"Yes why let the two of you grow to love one another to just have to separate the two of you after it was too late."

"But, Sid is gpyse and elf, so there is a 50/50 chance would the counsel be so careful?"

"Phoenixes are extinct for a reason and the counsel cannot take the risk of them coming back the last time one was born, before my time mind you but a phoenix was born on the wrong side of the sheets, mother, father and child were eliminated."

"Why? The Mother and father?" I was confused.

"To insure that they would not make the same mistake." Dad was cold and straight forward.

"That is awful," I felt like a hell of a weight was placed on my chest, "So, If Sid and a vampire were to breed she could give birth to a phoenix or…"

"A succubus, lots of those," Dad answered, "But is that an acceptical risk?"

"Is there any way to know before the child is born what it would be?"

"No not that I know of. So…"

"Wow, hmm heavy" I said still trying to take it all in. "um thanks dad." And I left my Dad to his work but my head was spinning I was left unsure how I felt about all I learned today. This would be a long week waiting to see Sidney for the first time in years and to be perfectly honest I was not sure what my part was according to my Dad, was I supposed to romance her or scare her off.

Sidney

I was sitting up too late tonight but for the life of me I couldn`t sleep so instead I worked cleaning my guns a twin pair of heckler and Koch usp 9 mm, after all a weapon is only good if they are taken care of. That is when my com started to chime and at this hour it could only be a short list of callers, when I checked the ID 'it was only a matter of time' I thought to myself, my father.

"Yes sir?" I answered.

"Sidney… We need to talk clearly." He answered.

"Clearly."

"Jamie told me you attacked him, He is likely to be your only option for the counsel's laws you need to stop acting out like a child and grow up." He snapped.

"No you listen to me, I will not pretend to care for or even like that sociopath, But I do understand the importance of this arrangement. So again I will agree to it but with rules, 1. I rule, only me, 2. He does not touch me, ever. 3. The child issue will be done scientifically not the old fashion way."

"That all sounds fair, Sidney I wish you would give him a chance you could learn to be fond of each other perhaps even…"

"Not a chance." I barked out instinctively and took a deep breath before I spoke again. "And that is the last I want to hear about it."

"You are setting yourself up for a hard road if you only would meet him halfway, you don`t want to be lonely," He was trying to make me soft.

"Drop it." I growled.

"On another topic William has invited you to come along with me to L.A next week you can bring Anne along if you wish but fully inform her of the rules and risks."

"Not a funny joke." I growled.

"I`m not joking. My car will pick you up Friday at 2 pm be ready we will be on a tight schedule." He was pissed now and he disconnected the call, no goodbye, nothing.

I must really be pushing the limits. More importantly I was going to the vampire capitol Los Angeles for the first time in years. Oh geeze how am I going to do this. I glanced over at the clock and my heart sunk training in close combat at seven am it's going to be a shit morning for sure, "Ugh."

Sidney

"You need to focus…" Brent my Were fight trainer growled in my ear I was pinned face first in the dirt with my arm locked in an arm bar, I took a deep breath and shoved his ankle down with all my weight to stop the torsion and pitched my body over his back by rotating along the line of my right shoulder and shot my left arm under his jaw into a chokehold with a quick triple tap on my forearm and I let go. "That took too long, I could have broken your arm twelve times before you escaped where is your head at?" He grumbled climbing to his feet.

"Nothing," I avoided his probing eyes.

"Nothing my ass, in a fight you must let everything go and focus to survive nothing will matter if you turn up dead." Brent growled.

"By the way I`m going to be out of town next week."

"Out of town?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat and started again. "Anne and I are going to LA,"

"Oh just going to the vamp capitol that's nothing?" He laughed. "Is it Darien? Is that what has your head in the clouds?"

"No … I`m just under the weather I guess." I felt the blush burn my face pulling my jacket on and snatching up the handle of my bag, "This lesson is over I need to be home in time to have a talk with my roomie before the car picks us up."

"Oh, sure run away from a well-meaning friend trying to help you sort your shit out." Brent called after me in a booming voice.

"Thanks friend!" I called back over my shoulder and hurried to my train back to the dorms.

I burst into the dorm to catch a full on eyeful, "Woah! Bedrooms Anne…" My full blooded human roommate had her elf boy "Friend" pinned to our breakfast bar in the nude, I averted my eyes and rushed to my bedroom trying very hard to see anything more as the two of them rushed about to cover and hide.

"Sorry Sid!" Anne called after me.

"We only have forty minutes till the car gets here and we still need to talk, Get rid of the archer ASAP." I shouted out to the common space.

"I`m gone have a nice trip ladies." He chuckled and shortly after the door clicked shut. Moments later Anne flung herself onto my bed in her comfy clothes, translation yoga pants and a tank top with her slippers.

"So … what do you need to talk to me about so bad?" She snickered at me.

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yup all ready to go." She smiled.

"Okay …" I sucked in a deep breath then started once more, "Rules... You and I are going into a vamp city and we are seen as food there and are allowed to defend ourselves if attacked but if you leave your protector you can be fed on without being asked. The royal household and guards will be our 'masters', So do as your told and don`t be a pain in the ass or your likely to find yourself locked in the basement cage room for your own protection trust me not fun." I grumbled as I packed my bag for the weekend. "Daylight is safe but limited access to buildings or businesses and there are no police, firefighters or ambulances. Vamp cities operate entirely on the monarchy nothing else."

"Any other tips?"

"Watch out for Darien… He`s a bit of a man whore."

"I would never mack on your vampy prince charming," Anne exclaimed as I zipped my suitcase shut.

"He may be charming and a vampire and a prince but he is not my anything. Just watch out he will chew you up and spit you out without a second thought if he decides to." A grating buzzing in the kitchen as the intercom went off. "And that's the car go let them up my father`s henchmen can carry the bags." I growled grabbing my weapons bag to check the stock as Anne rolled off the bed and to her feet.

Minutes later as I zipped my weapons bag shut and reached for my satchel a black canvas shoulder bag held together by safety pins and duct tape mostly. It's been thru hell but its mine." Sidney we will be late," I heard my father complain from the living room and I took a deep breath and pulled my hair back in a sloppy bloody colored knot of a bun on the back of my head and we were on our way.

Darien

"Ugh…" I groaned as I reached over and turned off the alarm blaring from my com, it was too early but I had to get up we had to attend/lead a meeting of the guard. We are going to find The Slayer tonight.

By the time I was showered and mostly dressed for the meeting when Colin walked into my room "Glad to see you are ready and rearing..." He chuckled as I buttoned my shirt closed.

"We need everyone in the guard hall at five so we can collect all the info or theories even if we are luckily someone is using mind from time to time." I ordered pulling my blazer on.

"Yes sir we are on track and I arranged a block of investation experts to attend as well, we are pulling everything together to find this bastard." Colin said opening his jacket and starting up his tablet.

"Prefect, let's get going." I answered leading us out to the meeting.

The guard meeting hall is on the ground floor of the capitol building in the back left corner attached to the underground parking garage. It was a packed house as I entered the hall and took the podium. "Good evening everyone, I wish we were gathered here for a happier purpose but tonight we are getting together to address a matter of public safety. We are here to talk about The Slayer. The slayer`s body count is at 24 and growing every night this must be stopped. Each of you have been provided with the case file upon your arrival here tonight. Here is what we know…" I continued to break down the case file victim by victim stopping for questions or theories and debate more times than I could count but really what did we really know not much actually. The victims range from male to female , all ages the only limiting factor being that all the corpses are from the top ten percent of the vampire society and all the victims' bodies were found behind the clubs on sunset , blood row. Also all the bodies were staked disemboweled and dismembered that is it nothing more. "Alright starting tonight your assignment is to follow orders and keep your eyes open. Please continue see your commanding officer for your schedule, let's find this asshole before any more of these bodies appear." I looked at my com to check the time as I stepped down from the podium. "Holy fuck it's almost eight, so late they are gonna be pissed." I groaned and grabbed Colin and rushed home for band practice that that we were supposed to be at twenty minutes ago, "Fuck my life."

Sidney

"So I finally get to meet the amazing Darien." Anne smiled at me.

"Looks like," I was barely listening.

"Aren`t you excited?" She asked.

"Eh, whatever "I shrugged as we climbed into the back of My father`s hover transport.

"I think you are," She smiled.

"Well I know you are," I replied and turned to my father where he was settled in the corner seat in the back compartment of the hover. "So did you confirm with William that we were coming with you?"

"Yes," His voice seemed clipped and it showed he was uncortable with this.

"Is he hot?" Anne asked.

"Who? Darien?" I was baffled.

"Of course!" She giggled.

"Um… I don`t …" I stuttered, "It's been years since I`ve laid eyes on him." I took a deep breath.

"Did you bring that audio chip?" Anne smiled.

"Yeah it's the third one in my pink case." I answered pointing at my satchel by her feet.

"Awesome!" She grinned ear to ear and started digging it out of my things. Within moments his voice was soothing my mind, surrounding me in the vehicle. I was unsure of what Anne would do but I was content to listen to this the whole way to LA.

I had not slept well in a long while so I was not surprised to find I had been rocked to sleep by the movement of the hover. I woke up as the hover slid smoothly to a stop and settled on the pavement of the driveway of a massive house, or manor as everyone else called it.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Anne smiled at me.

"It's not morning…" I grumbled. "Glad we`re here." I yawned.

"Yeah." My father grumbled still angry so I did not push him. We got out of the car and slowly made our way into the house, it was almost nine pm. So the house was full of life we walked into the foyer to find Colin and William waiting for us.

"Welcome back," William smiled giving my father a hug.

"Thank you good friend." My father answered.

"Your normal room is ready, I`ll accompany you in a moment." William then turned to me pulling me into a fatherly hug. "Sid, you're a woman. I half expected the same little girl who used to lock dare into a Submission hold till he cried." William chuckled.

"It's been too long," I smiled.

"I`m Flabbergasted, you're so beautiful, you look so much like your mother." William was so kind to me.

"Thank you." I couldn`t help the blush that burned my cheeks.

"Your room is still yours though I warn you Darien redecorated he thought you might have out grown the 'decor' "William laughed and he and my father started down the hall.

"Sid… Wow I suddenly wish I was of the noble blooded." Colin chuckled.

"Quit," I responded dryly, It was like I never left it was the same old Colin, "Colin, this is Anne," I introduced them and was not surprised to feel the heat between them, the potential for much between them. This is an ability let over from last time I was here, Ever since Darien but I when I was thirteen and I had hoped to complete the transformation to a Succubus, no secret they are very powerful.

"Hello." Colin smiled at Anne and quickly turned to me again. "Dare is having band practice but I`m going to sneak you in the back, okay?"

"Sure… lets go." I answered and we were off. I knew we were going to the auditorium and still it caught me by surprise, the size of the room, the splendor around us, everything but what knocked the air from my lungs was the power in the room. Darien was on stage but his power filled the space I could feel it press against me warm and strong. He performed as if the room was full of people but there were only about thirty girls vampire and some humans crowded around the stage each trying their best to be noticed. He was pushing the power behind his voice and it rubbed down your skin like the softest fur sensuous and exotic, damn vampires.

Vampire powers could make the strongest person helpless, me in particular. I have even more of a disadvantage thanks to my best friend biting me on the wrist as a kid, his pheromones could drive me out of my mind. It was so confusing to have lusty impulses including your best friend, but I did not need his scent to have that tightening feeling low in your stomach. He stood at the edge of the stage like a Goth rock god. I said it once and I`ll say it again all vampires are natural born rock stars. He was tall at 6'4 with ink black hair arranged messily around his face his skin was covered in tattoos from his jawline down from what I could see and his emerald colored eyes glowed surrounded by black eyeliner and long lashes. He wore a black tank top and dark washed blue jeans that both fit perfectly to show off his buff body. I was dumbfounded by the sign of him and I understood now how he could talk girls into almost anything. I watched him work the small crowd and ease from song to song but they all seemed to be about a girl.

As the band finished the last song I did what I`ve been waiting to do and pushed my power back at his and instantly he lifted his gaze to look me in the eye, now he knew I was here and I was breathless for a moment when a wicked smile spread across his face. I walked to the edge of the stage to only stop right before him where he reached out and took my hands in his and lifted me onto the stage. Neither of us spoke a word he just wrapped his arms around me and we just stood embraced in silence, filling our lungs with each other`s scents. After a moment I stepped back so we were not even touching and I saw her. She was following Anne and Colin like a storm of hate and jealously.

"Get your skanky hands off my boyfriend." The human amazon of a girl demanded. She was almost as tall as Darien with dark brown hair and eyes and olive skin beautiful and exotic but the expression on her face was ugly made me think if looks could kill I`d be vaporized.

"And your name is?" I asked politely.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She lunged at me and Colin caught her around the waist holding her back against him.

"Krystal I told you to behave." Colin warned her.

"I`m gonna bust this little hoe skank ass for touching my man." Krystal snarled and I felt Darien`s hands close on my waits and pull me closer to him I looked up into Darien`s eyes to see she had worn out her welcome with that comment and his eyes burned with hatred. I was pained to see such a look of malice on his face and without really thinking it through I crushed myself against him on my tip toes using my hands to wrap around his neck and he looked down at me, giving me the perfect opportunity so I took it. I pressed my lips to his to both our surprise. This is kinda similar to how I got bit last time invading his personal space without warning but this time he was much better at his control so he reciprocated instantly by wrapping his arms around me tighter, kneading my back while he ravaged my mouth with his tongue. Like most men he did not seem to want to stop but I was only making a point and I had let it go on far too long already. When I pulled back he started to follow me forward but quickly got the point and let me go. Krystal fought trying to escape the death grip Colin had on her.

"I told you Kris, Sid always comes first." Darien sneered.

"Wait," Krystal was frozen in surprise, "You are Sid?" She had a look of fear on her face and she was no longer fighting Colin`s vise grip on her.

"Yes …" I smiled and instantly Darien was holding my hand again.

"Sorry… I`ll leave." Krystal whimpered and Colin released her so she could flee. The rest of the girls cleared out of the room once it became clear that Darien was not interested in ant if them.

"Hey Sid! Please don`t do that again." John the drummer asked.

"Why?" Darien asked clearly not liking the looks around him all aimed at me.

"It was like watching siblings kiss it was disturbing." David the guitarist teased. It was all lies every one of them had enjoyed it and more so I could feel all their attraction pushing at me.

"Whatever… you're all looney. That was the hottest kiss I`ve ever seen." Anne said grinning.

"Sid come with me. I want to talk to you." Darien said grabbing my hand and dragging me along away from his friends.

"We`ll be right back." I called back and followed him, we did not speak the whole walk but once we reached his room I felt a wash of familiar surroundings come over me and I let a breath I did not know I was holding out. He pulled me inside and closed the door like no time was lost. His quarters was the same rooms from his boyhood but it was so different, the walls that were a bright blue were now painted a clean white and the carpet was snowy white but his furnishings including a massive bed was all red and black silk with matching art on the walls made up of abstract shapes and swirls that made me think of blood on first glance but upon closer inspection I thought of blood and lust and skin and hunger simple and complex primal and sensual, the paintings were beautiful. The room was pretty clean except for scattered port screens of various types and two guitars on the floor against the wall.

He pulled off his shirt and headed for the door I knew led to his bathroom and closet. "I`ll be right back." He smiled and disappeared through the dark doorway I sat down on the edge of his bed and spied a port screen that was not locked up or dead of charge sitting on the floor by my feet upon closer inspection I discovered a men`s periodical was loaded on the tablet, so I started flipping through pages and articles by the time he came back I was laying on his bed on my stomach reading a very interesting article about miss October, sometimes I think sarcasm could be a disease. He stopped in the doorway and was watching me with a smile that confused me when I felt him there.

"Why are you starring?" I asked closing down the port and sitting up to face him

"Why are you reading that?" He smiled wider.

"Why not sometimes they have interesting editorials and really cute shoes." I answered as he sat down beside me, He still was not wearing a shirt and it was distracting. "So how long have you been collecting these?" I asked tracing a tattoo on his shoulder.

"Alittle over two years I think…" He answered and ran his fingers through my red hair hanging loose to my hips. "When did you decide to grow your hair out?" He asked.

"Fourteen, Lisa insisted I have long hair, how am I to find a husband without pretty long hair to soften my edges?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's so strange we talk all the time but being face to face again its … You`ve changed so much." He smiled again only this time it was soft, sweet.

"You too, but I feel as if we were never apart don`t you?" I asked idly tracing another tattoo this time lower on his forearm.

"Exactly I feel completely comfortable with you just like when we were kids." He answered.

"Good…" I hesitated before I just blurted out what had me worried. "Please tell me you're not mad at me for running your girlfriend off."

"I`m not mad … I`m surprised at your method of choice but I`m over it." He laughed.

"I`m sorry, still not sure why I did that, other than someone was filling the room with seduction power." I smiled feeling my face grow hot as I knew it was red.

"Well, it worked that's all that matters." He answered laying back on the bed. I felt a sudden urge to touch him, I reached out and ran my fingernail across his abs as his eyes followed my hand. He was so alluring laying on his back propped up on his elbows. Neither of us spoke as my fingernail became my fingertips tracing the folds of muscle then the black lines of his tattoos.

"Darien?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked his voice was rough and low.

"Can you take me to get one?"

"Get what?" He was confused.

"A tattoo."

"Oh … um… sure. We`ll go tonight." He said still focusing on my hand where it sat on his stomach.

"Cool…" I managed to squeak out as I pulled my hand back, "I have a question."

"What?"

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked studying his art on his chest.

"Not really, you`ll be fine." He grabbed my hand as it reached out to touch his chest again like it had a mind of its own. He pressed my palm against his skin and that when Colin and Anne just walked in the door, no knock, no anousing their presence. It was like they just appeared and I jerked my hand back and jumped to my feet.

"What's going on?" Colin asked.

"Nothing … Um Anne you wanna go to the mall?" I stammered.

"We just got here… "Anne was confused.

"I just wanted to go do something." I answered feeling panicked.

"Well let's go get that tattoo you wanted." Darien spoke from the flat of his back.

"Um … okay, I`m gonna go get ready." I stammered, grabbed Anne by the arm and fled the room. Once we were in my rooms across the hall I felt better damn vampire pheromones making me act like a crazy lady.

"What the hell is going on?" Anne giggled.

"I`m not sure,"

"Were you feeling him up?"

"I don`t know and I feel so … so ..." I was at a loss for words.

"Hot?" Anne laughed.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a reaction from the pheromones in the auditorium mixing with the vampire venom he dosed me with last time." I replied.

"His venom is still in your system? Really?"

"In some cases it is permeate after only a small bite so yeah it's still in my system from years ago."

"Are you sure that it's not something more common such as you have this smoking hot guy in love with you and you obviously feel the same way." Anne asked.

"That's absurd." I snarled slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"Then why did you panic when you got caught?"

"I needed to get out of there … common Darien is taking us to get tattoos." I changed the subject and bolted out the door into the hall to find both guys waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I need feed back good bad and in between please let me know you thoughts it's greatly appreciated and hopi fully the posts on this story will be regular check back tonight for the next chunk! !


	4. Chapter 4

Colin

"So … tattoos?" I asked as Sidney and Anne disappeared out the door.

"She said she wanted one." Dare shrugs getting to his feet.

"We will have to do that on the sly, her dad will lose it completely if he finds out." I pointed out as he wandered into his closet.

"Yeah, but isn`t that even more reason to do it." He laughed from inside his massive closet.

"Alright I`ll call ahead," I chuckled pulling out my port vid screen and called the tattoo studio, Blood Ink & Skin, the desk girl answered a cute little vamp named Samantha.

"Colin, what's up?"

"Darien is bringing a friend in to get some work done tonight." I told her.

"Wonderful, about what time should we expect your group?" She asked with a beautiful smile.

"About an hour," I guessed.

"See you then." She smiled and the screen went black then I put it back in the breast pocket inside my jacket.

"Well common` if we are doing this we need to get a move on." I called to Dare and he walked into the room dressed and ready and we headed to get the girls.

Sidney

Darien`s tattoo artist was in Hollywood on sunset in this little shop called, Blood Ink & Skin. The four of us walked in and a tiny blonde man gave us a friendly greeting. "Darien, Hey I did not expect to see you…" the man smiled. The place was packed with people.

"Yeah sorry Luis for the short notice, this is Sidney, she wants alittle ink done." Darien introduced us.

"Oh, Sidney, Hello it's great to finally meet you." Luis said and kissed my hand, "What are you looking for?"

"Um… I want something on my hip here." I said indicating a spot low on my front.

"What would you like?" Luis asked.

"A lotus." I smiled thinking of all the lotus I had drawn throughout my childhood. It was my favorite flower same as it was my mothers or so I was told by everyone that knew her. However that flower means a lot to me for other reasons its believed to be a symbol of beauty and rebirth and faith for many but my earliest memory was of red lotus floating on the pond in the garden back home and a matching lotus floating in a glass bowl that seems frozen in time on William`s desk a memento of his late wife, Darien`s mother and my mother grew up together in the capital city of the elves , wickerhaven in the northern lands princesses of two of the head families of the elves, Winter and fall. When they were separated in their teens they each took with them identical lotus living blooms to be planted in the foreign waters of their new homes a symbol for their bond and a tie to their homes and families everyone calls them the Heart Blooms.

"Like Darien`s?" Luis asked with a raised eyebrow and I spun to face him questionly. Darien tugged his shirt collar out of the way and exposed a white and gold colored lotus at the base of his throat dead center on his chest the only colored tattoo on him. It was beautiful and very familiar since I drew it for him right before I left the last time a goodbye gift on his mother`s birthday.

"Wow …" I gasped. "Yeah just maybe red and pink." I whispered.

"I think I have it, I`m gonna sketch, then you tell me what you think. Darien you gonna get something while you're here?"

"Is there an open chair?" Darien asked.

"Dawn is free." Luis smiled and winked at him.

"Alright set me up, how about page forty-two in my book," Darien answered and Luis walked away.

Darien and Colin led us back to a lunge in the back that was lush and darker than the bright lit front area.

"We get to hang in the VIP section while we wait." Darien smiled as we all took our seats.

"Anne, let's go look at the boards maybe you`ll see something my treat." Colin said taking her hand and led her away, Darien and I were left alone again.

"Sid … "Darien said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I replied perhaps alittle quickly.

"Were you ever going to tell me what all is going on?" He asked sounding concerned. I knew he was asking about last week.

"I`m trapped and … honestly scared." I sighed, answering truthfully.

"Is it about Jamie or your dad telling you to do something with little choice?"

"Of course it's about Jamie, I know the laws, I know I don`t have a choice but to marry but … he "

"What's wrong with him?" Darien asked carefully.

"Number one, I don`t really know him. Number two, he is a complete mysiconist other than that he is about as useful as Dean." I grumbled.

"What happened then?"

"After dinner with my parents he cornered me in my bedroom tried to feel me up and when I stopped him he started to make demands."

"That's all?"

"He um … may have hit me."

"And you took that?" Darien asked surprised.

"No, I broke his wrist but once we`re married I`ll have no choice but to make it work as best I can, What am I supposed to do? I`m trapped."

"I could kill him for you." He laughed.

"I don`t need you to kill him, if I get a good enough reason. I`ll take care of it." I snapped.

"See that's the difference I don`t need a reason, I`m a vampire I can just changllege him and of course I would win." He smiled wide enough to flash his fangs.

"No, if you think that will help you don`t understand the problem." I said disappointed in him.

"I know … and I also understand the issue."

"I`m not so sure you do understand." I grimaced not meeting his eyes.

"You don`t want to marry Jamie but it could be worse. If not Jamie it would just be someone else it's really a matter of picking your poison." Darien answered when Luis and what must have been Dawn, walked back into the room.

"Sid, I have your design ready on the stencil and Darien, Dawn is ready for you." Luis said completely at ease.

Darien

"Hey Dawn." I smiled at the cute artist sat down and getting the stencil trimmed and ready to apply. She was human and quite tasty if I remember right, she was tall and honestly a bit skinny, and no tits no ass but huge doe eyes and mahogany hair pulled back into a long braid.

"Hello your royal highness, it's an honor truly."

"Well thank you for fitting me in."

"So we are working on the pattern edge on your left side."

"Yes on the bottom left edge of the Rakhi on the front or 'light side' "I answered pulling my T-shirt off and pulling my hair back in a black elastic band. She sprayed my side with the solution pressing the stencil to my skin leaving the faint blue eyes lines across the clean space and then she pulled out a red tattoo pen and made some lines darker shifted a shadow here or there making it perfect.

"So?" she stood back and let me look at it in the mirror. I twisted to and fro making sure it was placed just right and as expected it was perfect no issue.

"It's great." I nodded and laid down on the tattoo bed and swiveled my head to the right to look at Sidney.

"Hi…" She smiled with pink cheeks, she was so cute like that.

"Hello." I answered I watched as she took in my artwork, on the front of my body were pieces that symbolize life and light and beauty from religions around the globe and on the back of my body was symbols of death , darkness and loss.

Sidney

"Wow Dare… that's beautiful" I said trying to keep myself distracted. His shirt was off and his jeans sat really low on his hips to make sure they were out of the way. It was not difficult to stay distracted with him so close and half naked.

"I have a whole book here, just waiting to be inked out." He smiled.

"All for you? Who drew them all?" I asked.

"They are a collection, some I drew, so I got done by visiting artist. And obviously you know that you drew some of them yourself, "he gestured to the lotus at the base of his throat.

"Really, hmm." I was so surprised he would take the drawing of a thirteen year old girl`s creation and have it permantly inked on his skin.

"Yup … I`ll show you later." He answered.

We were on our backs talking back and forth for over two hours when finally we were done, I stood in front of the mirror in my back tank top and my black panties admiring my new artwork, when Darien walked up behind me with a fist full of bandages and a jar of clear jelly. I turned to face him as he set everything done and opened the jar his tattoo was still uncovered as well. "Okay here we go, you will be surprised how much better it will feel." He said scooping up a good glob of the clear gunk from the jar and sank to his knees in front of me and carefully smeared the gel over my inflamed sore skin it had a cold sensation to it but I barely noticed it over the hard edge in his face and the heat of his fingers against my raw skin.

"Oh… UM, nothing. Luis was just being vulgare. It ticked me off." He answered, sometimes vampire senses still surprise me.

"Oh, Its fine Dare he`s not the first guy to do that." I chuckled.

"So, you noticed." Dairen laughed.

"Yep." I smiled watching his face soften and peaked over his shoulder to see Colin and Anne all over each other in the VIP room with the door open. "You want to fuck with Luis, maybe rub it in his face?"

"Yes I think so…" He smiled and got to his feet and taped the gauze over the gel loosely and I did the same for him but when I went to get up I used his belt to pull myself up right and kissed his cheek softly and I went to pull my jeans on. Once they were pulled up Darien was in front of me and pretended to whisper in my ear running his hands down my back and even slipped a hand over my ass before he scooped me up into his arms and carried me out to the car. Once the hot air outside hit me I felt like we were on fire, it was making it hard to take a full breath. He set me on my feet on the sidewalk and waited for Anne and Colin to join us at the car he seemed to be pacing with his back to me for a few minutes then he stopped and took a deep breath before turning to face me again. "I`m gonna com Colin get them out here so we can head back." He grumbled pulling his port screen from his pocket and typing away on the screen and then just as quickly it was shoved back into his pocket no fuss moments later Anne and Colin joined us and we headed for the hover and speeding back to the manor in record time. As soon as the hover settled on the pavement the doors were open and Anne and Colin were rushing away into the house.

"Wow they're in a hurry …" I laughed alittle uncomfortable if I was honest. Darien led me up the stairs at a more leisurely pace.

"Yeah, they`ve got me all fucked up, Colin is throwing off pheromones everywhere." Darien complained as we walked into the kitchen.

"You too?" I giggled, I felt almost drunk on their passions as I sat on the counter.

"So what you wanna do?" Darien asked.

"Let's go watch a movie just like when we were kids put on our pjs and sit watching TV till we fall asleep." I grinned over at him where he had settled against the island counter.

"Alright meet you in my room in twenty minutes." He answered grabbing a red bag from the fridge and tossing it in the microwave.

"Grab me something too blood boy." I smiled hopping to my feet and heading into my bedroom. I jumped in the shower and quickly got dressed in a pair of black silk sleep shorts and a black ribbed tank top and braided my long blood red hair down my back, then headed across the hall to his rooms. I walked in and he was still in the shower so I found the port screen and climbed into his bed just like old times and settled in to wait. Before I realized it I was falling asleep I did not even know I was so tired.

Darien

The water was hot on my cold skin it felt good as I stood under the spray with my eyes closed trying to relax. All I could think of was the feel of her skin, the smell of her, the taste of her lips, her warmth. 'God damnit!' I thought to myself I can`t do this, I have to keep it together. I heard the bedroom door open and close thankfully the closet is in here. Then I found myself wondering how she would react if I just walked out there. Would she laugh at me? Would she get mad? Would she be embarrassed? Would she welcome me, pulling me to her? This was a bad train of thought because it had created other issues. Did I want my best friend this way? I asked myself and instantly I knew the answer, yes. Sidney is perfect, smart strong and beautiful. She could take care of herself and make me feel like an idiot so few people have both abilities and then there is that body, her eyes that golden brown amber color lined with black making them glow brighter in her face. Her skin like alabaster, smooth and soft, her body with its long legs and hour glass shape and god her hair, thick and falling past her heart shaped ass, the color of fresh blood. She is my dream woman and I can`t have her. I`m dangerous for her, no matter how much I want her I must resist. I told myself this but it was truly the last thing in the world I wanted to do. So after switching to a cold shower and getting dressed in some black pajamas pants that I`ve never worn and a tank top. I went out into the bedroom to find Sidney curled up on her side of the bed fast asleep. I laid on my side of the bed under the sheet while she slept peacefully on top of them. When my com chirped on my night stand and at this time, just before dawn it could only mean one thing, The Slayer. "Damnit." I cursed under my breath to not wake her, the message link opened with,

Dare, look sorry to send this, but he`s struck again, Valentino Sanchez was found behind the ruby room his arms were dislocated at the shoulders and his heart was taken I included crime scene pictures.

Sure enough the pictures were what I expected a dirty trash filled alley and a mutilated corpse of a vampire nobleman this one only four years dead. So I sent a com back,

Colin, please be sure the crime scene is fully scouted, miss nothing… understand?

He sent another back,

Yes Sir… has Sid had any thoughts about this bastard?

I replied with a com again

No, I`ll speak with her about it at sunset.

The last com he sent that night read,

Very good have a lovey day's sleep.

I turned my com to the sleep function and laid it back down nothing can be done now. "Glad she can sleep "I said to myself as I flipped channels unable to sleep, surprise, surprise.

Sidney

I woke early perhaps three in the afternoon or so but it was completely disorienting being in a pitch black room and feeling like I way over slept. I sat up in the silent room listening for the smallest sounds the hum of the air systems, Darien`s breathing, the drip, drip, drip coming from his ensuite bathroom. After a simple stretch I got to my feet and headed back across the hall to my own room to take a shower and take my time getting prepared for the night ahead. My suite was empty no Anne not that I was surprised at all I knew she would not be here all the warnings in the world would not have kept her from … my best guess Colin`s bed.

She would return as I was sitting on my bed combing the wet tangles out of my hair. "Sid! Hey I was just …"

"Save it, I don`t care!" I waved my hand at her, "Just get ready please, I`m sure Colin will be here in less than an hour to start the schedule for the day."

"Schedule?"

"Did you think this was some kind of vacation? Nope we will be stuck going to meetings and hearings and counsel all night till about one am tonight then perhaps we can choose to do something."

"Really?" She seemed disappointed.

"Yes, now get ready for some on the job training." I laughed and she stumbled off grumbling while I worked on braiding my hair in an over complicated design. In fact it was true Anne was going to school with me for exactly this purpose she will be my personal assistant.

Darien

"Okay, the night will go as follows," Colin said using his com screen to read from as I worked on the finishing touches on my hair. "First we have a sit down for Sidney to have her dinner and you can ask her about the Slayer. Then we have a meeting with your father to update the currant stats of the city. Then we have a council meeting also with your father and Henry and Sidney. Then we will have to sit in observance of the court for three hours then the night is yours." Colin finished.

"No problem, I`ll take warm spiced blood at repast with Sidney remember by glass not flesh, Sidney might be uncomfortable with a donor feed at her dinner." I chuckled.

"Yes." Colin smiled.

"I need to finish getting ready will you see that the ladies make it to the table for their meals."

"No problem, I`m on my way," Colin laughed and left immediately. It will be a long night but the most important part of it will be the first Sidney and I must discuss the Slayer as soon as possible.

Anne

Surely I`ll never get used to the way the head families live, as a young girl I lived with my Dad and my four younger siblings my Mom died after the birth of my youngest brother David it was a hard time, but my Dad worked hard and saved and I worked harder and between savings and scholarships I made it to the university and met Sidney and Five months into our freshman year we were the best of friends and roommates we were fifteen. By my sixteenth birthday I changed my major to diplomacy with minors in economics and history all because she asked me if I wanted to be her personal assistant and advisor. That all seems forever ago but at the same time it feels like yesterday that I`ve been a part of this decadent world Sidney was born into. This evening is no different I followed Sidney into yet another hall like room with high ceilings and dark marble flooring decorated with baroque and gothic antiques rescued from the old world`s museums including a long dark wood table that could have seated twenty but was currently only set for four on the end, to plate place settings, two silver goblet settings. "Wouldn't silver cups burn them? When they touched them?" I asked Sidney.

Before Sid could answer a masculine laugh boomed from the opposite end of the table. Oh my goddess, how embarrassing they walked in and heard that. Colin was the one who laughed and he was certainly captivating not as much as his Prince but he was defiantly good looking. "The cups are platinum not silver," Sid answered as a servant held her chair and she took her seat as the rest of us did as well.

"Oh," I still found myself stumbling around these people.

"In fact all the silver is platinum just in case." Colin smiled at me his honey brown eyes glittering in his pale face, his hair is lanky and falls to his shoulders in a chocolate brown sheet. Tonight he wore a simple navy suit which did nothing for his coloring but flattered his thin runners build.

"Makes sense." I replied as a servant set a plate of cheese and fruit with a croissant. "Looks delisouse."

"Yes thank you," Sid smiled and started to eat her breakfast and both men started to sip at their cups.

Darien

The blood in my cup was hot and spiced with cinnamon it was nice for sure but the bite is always better that pop as the teeth break the skin that rush of heat as the first swallow floods your mouth and as I think of these things I look up to see her, Sidney. Her eyes met mine and I lost all thought except the memory of her blood in my mouth, down my throat, heaven. "Darien?" Colin barked bringing me around. "Perhaps you should start."

"Yes, thank you." I nodded finishing off my blood. "Sidney?"

"What?"

"I sent you the files on the serial killer our city has been plagued with last week."

"Yes, the Slayer."

"I thought perhaps while you are here you could give me a hand in his capture."

"His capture?" She questioned.

"Of course we will capture him." Colin was confused.

"No that is fine, but what makes you assume it's a man? It could be a woman." Sidney pointed to her com tablet.

"You are right, there is no evidence either way." I agreed. "So you looked it over in it's entirely?"

"Yes however this Slayer is good, too good no real evidence that I saw. There was little to no connection of the victims other than they are all of the elite families even that does not give an idea of even the motive behind the Slayer`s victims." She was right we had nothing after nine bodies on the ground we still have nothing.

"Correct I was hoping you saw something I missed," I replied watching her think while she chewed.

"There was a body last night?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Colin asked.

"I have a theory but it is only a theory I don`t know for sure." She continued.

"What?" Colin asked.

"If there is another body tonight I`ll know." She continued

"That's cold," Anne gasped.

"It's truth, there was a death last night if the theory is correct what would it mean?" I felt a shiver run down my spine as I realized what she must be talking about.

"Tonight, if the Slayer kills again "she finished for me I would have never seen it, "The slayer is a vampire, if there is a body dropped on the Blood moon."

Colin

People have said that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely and that can be true but in my whole of six hundred years I`ve learned something else about power. Power makes people cold not heartless but cold. The powerful of this century have to make choices for the best of the many not the few but having to make these choices make these leaders hard and deaf to pleas of mercy and kindness from the induvial. Now this does not make them bad by any means just doing the hardest job there is. The tradeoff for those to have all this power they lose the small freedoms that mean the most, the choice to love, the choice to live your life the way you want, their lives truly are a gilded cage they could never escape.

My cousin is the Black Prince and he is young and yet to learn the lessons I have but I do envy his naiveté and dreams. I`ve watched him grow and have known him better than anyone ever will so watching him watch her is heart breaking. They are star crossed if ever that existed and worse yet I could see it in his face he knew they could never be.

"Tonight, the Slayer will strike again." Sidney pronounced and I was still confused, where was she getting this information? However I could see in Darien`s face he knew, He now sees what she saw.

Sidney

Darien excepted a second goblet of blood as a second course of our meal was placed before Anne and I , that second course was a blt on whole wheat bread and a green`s salad with rice wine vingergette delisouse and finally some protein. More importantly time would tell if I was right are these 'Slayings' happening only during the Blood moons vampire chaos nights much like the golden harvest moon for shapeshifters it makes them wild crazed, on edge to display their baser instincts and needs. Anne and Colin did not seem to catch my reasoning but Darien did, I could see it in his eyes.

"Colin we need everyone we have on sunset tonight watching and listening maybe we will get lucky and catch 'the Slayer' in the act." Darien ordered and Colin took notes on his com screen.

"Yes," Colin replied "Sending instructions now." Anne should pay close attention Colin is a fabulous person assistant.

"In fact please find sometime in our night to help cover the spread I expect an update within the hour." Darien continued.

"I`ll work on it." Colin said scrolling and swiping away on his com screen.

"Your men should stay outside the clubs the deaths are not being perpetrated in the noisy crowded place but alone quiet and private perhaps a vehicle of some kind." I pointed out.

"Yes mam'" Colin nodded and updated their men again.

"The slayer could be dumping the bodies that have been on ice so to speak." Anne said mistakenly.

"Well not really, the victims were killed within hours of discovery these are spur of the moment killings." I corrected her.

"Oh," Anne stared at her mostly empty plate.

"It was a good thought though." Colin smiled at her.

At the same time all our coms chimed sounding that it was ten till the hour and we all had other places to be. "Well see ya in an hour," Anne told the men as we excused ourselves and were on our way to my father`s borrowed office.


	5. Chapter 5

Darien

The next stop for my night was a meeting with Dad. I was relieved to have some progress to report on the Slayer. We walked into Dad`s study much like we do every night to find him behind his desk go over his notes with his assistant Ted. "Boys, good evening, take a seat please."

"Thank you majesty." Colin replied and we took seats in front of the desk and waited to be permitted to speak.

"So," Dad said looking up at me while folding his hands on his electronic desktop a physical sign of his undivided attention something he has always made a point to show me, "How is it going with Sidney?"

"It's okay I guess, just trying to get back where we left off." I was not sure what he was hoping to hear.

"Just remember you are supposed to treat her like you would Colin and don`t forget to make a point to continue your flandering ways, the reason she is here is to lose this romanticed version of you."

"I remember, I`ll figure that part out, today we were working on a different assignment."

"The slayer?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and Sid had a few ideas but most importantly, she thinks that she may have found a pattern of when the deaths have happened." I explained.

"Continue," Dad was intrigued now.

"She thinks these deaths are motivated by the Blood Moon,"

"The Blood Moon are you sure?" Dad asked.

"I`m checking into it I know at least six of the killings took place on a blood moon but the first few I`m not sure of yet."

"So Sidney thinks it's a vampire doing this?" Dad nodded.

"Tonight is the second blood moon this week. So we expect the Slayer to kill again tonight." I continued.

"What steps have been taken?" Dad asked.

"Colin," I directed Dad`s question to my left.

"Your majesty, we have doubled up patrols on Sunset tonight and instructed them to not worry about interior of the clubs seeing how its more likely the killings are being committed outside the bars themselves are far too crowded inside not the right conditions for the crime, The men are also on the lookout for a vehicle that the killer could us for the work to be done inside of, like a rolling kill room." Colin ran down the notes from before.

"Good thinking…." Dad looked at us like he was waiting for something more.

"I also requested some time tonight to help with the patrols ourselves possibly after court." I added and looked to Colin for confirmation and he nodded, I guess it was a plan tonight we were going hunting for a killer.

"That is what I like to hear. Now about court tonight, the vampire counsel will also sit in on court proceedings so please be on your best manners. And remember the rules in the throne room." Dad reminds me every time the vamp counsel is in attendance.

"Of course." I smiled remembering last month when two of the four visited there may have been an incident involving the eastern delegates wife Miko, turns out she likes music a lot.

Sidney

King William always has an extra suite of rooms ready for my Father and in that suite was an office. It was a nice quiet place with nice furniture and even decorated like my Father`s home, clean lines and simple. Anne and I walked in to find him reading on his digital desktop, most likely to be the latest reports on the soil erosion issue we have been dealing with back in San Diego. "Sir?" Anne said as we sat down for what was sure to be a long lecture.

"Girls, good let's get started." He started setting his work aside with a swipe of his finger on the screen. "Let's start with home town issues and reports, I set up to have a geological survey done to get a firm grasp on the issues to do with the erosion. Also the monthly budget is currently sitting at over by eight percent if that trend continues we will have about one hundred and sixty thousand to go toward a public works project I was wanting to introduce before you're swearing in."

"Why not save that money to help fix the erosion issue." I argued.

"This would be a reward for the tax payers," He explained.

"A reward for paying their taxes? You mean other than free education, healthcare and emergency services. Oh libraries, retirement care and support, because you know none of those things are not enough in exchange for thirty-five percent of their pay."

"Every now and then the people need something shiny and new to distract them." He corrected me.

"Distract them from what?"

"Whatever I`m trying to do at the time,"

"I can`t handle this right now, I will be better than you and that`s all that I want to know home for today. Unless there is a major dilemma I need to be told about."

"No there is not." He answered.

"Then let's move on." I grumbled.

"Sidney you have to be realistic, this is how things are done," He lectured.

"Not everywhere, drop it! Is there anything else?" I was done with this meeting.

"Look, I don`t want to fight, so…." My father took a deep breath the continued, "I`m going to send some information to you com screen, I want you to go over it very carefully,"

"What information?" I was exasperated.

"Please just do as you are told, it's all for your safety. I don`t make the laws about who marries who, I just am worried about you." He pleaded. "The counsel can take the city from you and place it with someone more willing to toe the line."

"That has been settled already, I gave you my conditions, just drop that as well."

"Then the last item to discuss is, we were invited to sit in on a digital conference with the Highest Order in about twenty minutes, Please be on your best behavior."

"Really?" I was stunned, my bloodline was never invited to the meetings too far above our level.

"Yes William will meet us in the council chambers with Darien and Colin," My father was nervous and I did not blame him one bit even I was scared this was completely outside our wheelhouse.

Darien

This meeting is different for sure as it turned out the entirety of the next generation of city leaders were in attendance as well as the members of the highest order most of which were digital holograms seated around the massive meeting room Dad, Colin. Sidney, Anne, and Henry were the only physical attendees that I really cared about being there. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice," The hazy image of King Eldon of the Fae spoke in a booming voice. The room went silent almost instantly.

"We would like to open the election process for the Highest Order hires, As you all know every member of the order is chosen by the member they will be replacing and starting today there will be two seats avaible for compition, The Magi seat and the Fae seats, We would also like to announce the vampire seat will pass with the throne, according to King William`s wishes to retire." There was stunned silence after King James the human seat spoke, usually these seats are passed herriteraly and not just one but two were up for grabs unheard of for sure.

"We will take self-nominations now, and please be civil." Dad opened the floor.

I sat back and watched as the room erupted but to my surprise and shock the ruckus was all the Fae and Magi guys making all the noise their names and cities being taken down for consideration however the ladies were up talking quietly amongst themselves traveling from group to group plotting surely. After a while it grew silent again and a single girl small in stature and feature stood and said in a voice larger than she was, "As a group we would like to nominate Sidney of San Diego for either seat she qualifies for both," I felt like someone just smacked me with a hammer and Sidney`s expression must have matched mine.

"This is across the board for the ladies?" King Eldon was also surprised.

"Yes Sir." The girl answered. This was a day for firsts and as I took in the room Henry had lost all color.

"Sidney?" Dad addressed her and she stood strong no hesitation she could do it no question but the many of the leaders past, present and future would not be happy about it.

"Your majesty," Sidney was a force to be reckoned with which made her dangerous for those who wish to keep things the way they are.

"Do you accept the nomination?" Dad asked her and she took a deep breath before she answered the most dangerous question she`s ever been asked.

"Yes, I accept the nomination I welcome the chance to improve our world for the next generation." The room exploded in deep male voices arguing in chaos as I expected would happen, no matter what else happened tonight nothing would compare.

Sidney

I was in a state of shock as the attendees in the meeting room were changed up getting us all back on track it was time for the Vampire Families council meeting, this time there were quite a few well-dressed vampires filling the room and only a few holograms. "Lords and ladies, please take your seats and we can get started since we had to cut this meeting short for The Highest Order announcement." Darien shouted over the din but much like before the vampires took their seats and the room was silent, So William stood to speak.

"Lords and Ladies, Welcome to the quarterly council meeting and let's start with some announcements." William began but my mind was wandering thinking about the types of announcements he would be listing, marriages , transformations, deaths, births, and large acquisitions nothing interesting to someone outside the vampire court. "Now I would like to welcome old friends of our court to the city, Lord Henry of San Diego and his daughter Sidney." This part of the meeting was like a blast from the past every time we visited the welcome had to be stated publically. We stood and bowed with respect to William and Darien and my father spoke.

"Thank you for the Welcome and protection for our stay and shall be reflected in our behavior within your city limits." It was an age old speech from the treaty between our families. In fact our families have been close since the beginning of this New World, allies, friends and protectors within the law.

There was some smiles and handshakes with the important people present which to my surprise included Darien. The next surprising thing of this long boring meeting was when just as I was starting to nod off in earnest a beautiful raven haired vampriss stood to speak. "Your majesty, your highness," She had a lyrical voice and a perfect curtsey.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth," William acknowledged her.

"Please forgive me if this is an improper time to discuss this but I wish to inquire to whether a bride has been chosen for the Prince?" She was so proper and civil it almost made me pity her rather than hate her for even asking.

"Do you wish to be considered?" Darien asked with a sneer.

"Why else do you think she came?" I was stunned that even came out of my mouth and clearly I was not the only one stunned by my outburst because pretty much everyone was staring at me. "Excuse me." I cleared my throat and William got everyone`s attention thank goodness.

"Ladies and gentlemen how about we do it this way, all who wish to be considered for prospective queen please attended open court this evening and we will give you each time to introduce yourselves to my son, each will have a chance." William smoothed over the drama, "Now anything else for this meeting?" He looked from face to face and after a few moments pause he spoke again. "Well, meeting adjourned."

Colin

I watched as the royals walked a head of Anne and me as we headed to observe court. I was in awe every time I make this walk down the promenade hall watching as people knelt as we passed into the stunning throne room, cathedral ceilings with baroque rafters and black marble floors and pillars veined with silver and clear quartz, floor to ceiling stained glass windows lined the room and gleamed in jewel bright beams of moonlight, and all this leads to the round end of the hall where the three step dais with two thrones sat both made of iron and silver with ruby and garnet details. Over the centuries I`ve attended every court in the world seen kings, queens, emperors , empresses, even a few self-proclaimed deities and every one of those courts were different but the one think they all had in common was the core purpose of a sitting of court, a place the common people can bring problems or requests to the royals . King William mounted the dais alone and just that action held the dozens of courtiers' rapt attention completely and as he sat in the taller throne the room seemed to take a breath and the first of the supplicants approached the dais and knelt and the judgements began.

I found myself watching Darien and in the background against the window behind him was Sidney watching him as Darien humored Lady Servin`s oldest daughter as she blushed and giggled then told Darien how great he was. Seeing both of them in this room again and I was brought back to their childhood nights where they learned how to be leaders by being allowed to play on the dais during court from toddlers to teens when they were split up but the announcement of Darien mounting the dais to take a seat at the second throne I was pulled from my memories back to the present.

Anne

The vampire throne room was breath taking but I would be lying if I said I was comfortable surrounded by them all. Sidney seemed to not notice all the lingering glances and hungry eyes and that is not counting the less obvious things like the ones that seemed to be inching closer sniffing the air around us even in a few cases coming far too close for politeness sake but Sidney did not seem to notice at all, She watched Darien so closely as he sat beside his father as an older looking vampire which really means little approached. "Lord Lenely?" William asked.

"Your majesty, what is being done about this Slayer ?" Lord Lenely asked from his knees before the dais.

"Darien," William gestured for his son to speak.

"Thank you, let me assure you all we are pulling no punches when it comes to 'The Slayer' he or she`s nights are numbered rest assured." Darien spoke choosing his words carefully, "If anyone has information make sure to report it to your constable as soon as possible and rewards will be given for creditable information which helps the crown apprehend this monster."

"Are there any leads?" A voice called from the crowd.

"Yes, however we cannot share those details it could hinder our operations." Darien answered.

"We encourage our citizens to enjoy normal lives do not worry about this man or woman just keep a watch out and report anything abnormal and be careful." William clearly wished to reassure the court but then his face hardened and he continued, "And when this murder is caught justice will be swift and serve, 'The Slayer' will be drawn and quartered before the court." And my skin seemed to be crawling from my body at his pronouncement of the horrifying justice. Sidney had told me that punishments at the vampire court would seem extreme compared to more mortal courts. She ruminated on how it's interesting that the immortals seemed to punish each other more severely for taking their lives, the immortals seem to fear death more than the mortals.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I thought since the last chunk wasn't the most entertaining section I would post this tonight enjoy!

Sidney

Listening to Darien and William address the court about this 'Slayer' character I felt the thrill of the hunter tremble thru me, tonight we would be on the streets looking for this killer and the adrenaline and excitement made my blood rush in my veins , I could not wait. I had to close my eyes to calm my reactions and when I opened them two vampire guards dragged a third vampire to the floor before the dais and a well-dressed vampriss followed at their heels. "Lady Missandra?" William acknowledged her.

"I bring this thief before you tonight, he stole two humans from my household."

"What proof do you have?" William asked.

"Proof? Two of my house hold humans go missing and this man is the only new addition to my staff." She scoffed.

"We will detain the subject till a full investigation is concluded before sentencing is passed down, the crown will send a constable around to your estate first thing tomorrow night." William pronounced.

"Thank you, your majesty." She curtsied and hurried away none too pleased.

The next issue brought before the King and Prince is a serious problem, there has been rumors for months that cloned blood supplies, which everyday vampires survive on almost entirely, are low or running out depending on who tells you about it but it's completely crap. The crown has been working hard trying to get to the bottom of why and who would want to create panic like that in the common vampires of the world. They still almost daily have to roll out reassurances to the people that there is no shortage or even a worry of a problem with the blood labs around the world. Darien talked about it being frustrating but of little importance at this point. However the cloned blood is vital to the New World and the tenuous peace between the cities and species of the world. The wealthy vampire families keep a 'Stable' of extremely well cared for humans for the immortals to feed on but the normal vampires, or working vampires survive mostly on that same cloned bagged blood so naturally that bagged blood is direly important.

This session of court seemed to drag out one issue after another was brought before their King and he dealt with them justly as far as I could judge but it was hours before William got to his feet and spoke again.

Darien

"Last but not least I promised the lovely ladies of our court the opportunity to place their hats in the ring so to speak, Son you may take the floor." Dad chuckled and sure enough He, Ted and Henry fled the throne room to chaos as the high pitched cacophony stated.

"Way to go Dad, just throw me to the bitches," I grumbled under my breath but Colin heard me clearly and tried to stifle his laugh.

"I believe its throw you to the dogs." He smiled.

"Oh, these are both trust me," I complained as Colin burst out laughing no hiding that. I looked at the crowd surrounding the dais while I thought for a moment. I would have to make this choice and soon but luckily I have dozens of options so I really wasn`t concerned about it. Then I thought about how Dad reminded me to continue enjoying myself while Sid is around after all that is why she is here. Just thinking about her presence made my eyes search her out and sure enough there she was hiding in the back of the room leaning against the wall staring daggers at these simpletons, these women before me would trample each other for nothing more than to climb alittle higher up the social ladder. Sid would use that same ladder for kindling. "Ladies!" I called out after the chaos had gone on long enough, the pretty little sheep quieted instantly. I stood and paced the dais a few moments to construct what I would say then continued. "Thank you all for your interest it means much to the crown that you all are so … supportive." I had no intention of really talking to any of these women especially tonight, I still had miles to go before dawn. "I however am very busy with the direly important issue of 'The slayer' tonight, I will have personal invitations sent to each of you in the following nights to get to know each and every one of you one on one." I looked at Colin and got and evil idea, "My personal assistant Colin will personally take down your contact info now so as to make sure none are missed." I wasn`t even done speaking when they pounced on poor Colin but I was out of there without hesitation and so was Sidney not to my surprise.

Sidney

Finally we had reached the part of the night I had been waiting very impatiently for, I followed Darien into the armory and began to suit up while I sent Anne for my personal stash of weapons back in my room, Darien removed a pile of black material not unlike leather but more flexible and thinner, from a cabinet on the wall turns out it's a composite body armor that fits like a second skin. "Should keep you safe from pretty much anything but a straight shot but if they get that close they will attack your head not body so be on your toes, it would really ruin my night if you get killed." Darien smiled pulling on a similar body suit.

"You're so sweet," I chuckled with sarcasm.

"What? It's the truth," He started pulling holsters next. I chose a double sided chest, two thighs and two gun belts crossed on my hips and a handful of accessory clips as Anne entered the room dragging my duffle bag full of weapons.

"Here`s your guns missie," Anne groaned dropping the bag at my feet.

"Careful!" I snapped.

"If you left loaded guns in your bag that's on you." Anne complained crossing her arms and cocking her hip a very defiant pose.

"We should be back just before dawn, so you have the rest of tonight off." I added and watched Anne straighten and her mood perking right up.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Yes, if you wish to leave the property take Colin with you." Darien ordered as he started tucking weapons away at the rate he was hiding them away he would clank when he walked.

"He`s not going with you guys?" Anne was surprised.

"No, He`s a diplomat," I answered and Darien laughed.

"He`s a lover not a fighter." Darien`s voice still shook with laughter.

"Well on that note, have fun!" Anne smiled and was out the door.

We were all set up covered in armor and weapons and in his hover headed downtown to start the real fun. He backed his hover into a one way dead end alley at the beginning of the long strip of clubs and bars on Sunset. "You ready?" He looked over at me across the top of the hover.

"Let's do this," I answered and he left the hover behind and made our way to what we are sure of, to be 'The slayer`s' hunting grounds. We stalked thru the dark alleyways watching for anything out of the ordinary, Darien was amazing to watch as he crept from shadow to shadow almost ghost like but predatory, a hunter not a victim and so far we have not had any luck.

Darien

My blood seems to be on fire but I know the reason, The Blood Moon. I look to the sky sure enough at its zenith is a full moon the color of fresh blood and really no one knows why but in vampires this lunar anomaly causes a buzz or heat that is exciting and seductive, even I can feel the pull to go wild, feed and fuck and stalk and kill a primal desire. The blood moon is the main reason I hope to keep this hunt out of the clubs, it can get alittle sketchy in the party scene during the moon. I figured between 'the slayer' and the blood moon the streets and alleyways should be mostly empty which made this all alittle too easy, Haven`t seen anything in over an hour but my fellow hunter or should I say huntress was really starting to distract me. We were behind the ruby room and I decided to change tacit if I could not get away from her liquid smooth movements and the sound of her beating heart along with her sweet smell I would do something very stupid. "Sid," I called her over and without a sound she slinked up beside me. "Let's try something else, you stay back here I`ll run up the sidewalks between buildings, you see anything let know."

"Okay," She whispered nervously, We were going to break a fundamental rule and split up in the city after dark but if any human can survive here on her own it was Sidney. Worst case she may become a sort of bait but she could hold her own long enough for me to come to the rescue. Who knows maybe this will be the last night 'The Slayer' roams free.

Sidney

I watched in silence as Darien loped around the south end corner of the ruby room, He moved silently and to my surprise the night was quiet aside from the intermittent sound of hovers on the road which is pretty quiet compared to the old world cars back home and the dull thudding of bass coming thru the walls of the buildings. I watched and listened and saw as Darien stepped into sight again and swept his hand back the way we came. So we would continue this plan all the way back down the row of buildings. I took a deep breath and headed behind the next club again as Darien made a circuit around the squat buildings.

We were about halfway back to the hover when things got interesting. As soon as Darien was out of sight again a pair of strong arms reached out of the shadows of a dumpster coking off my scream. He stank how did I miss that smell I thought. He was shorter than most other vampires I`ve met and I knew it was a he it was fairly obvious. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Darien

It was starting to rain which could be a plus and a minus the rain makes scents stronger but if it comes down to a fight it makes things slippery which could be bad. But as I turned the corner I was in front of The Cashmere when the door burst open to emit the worst option, Johnny my cousin, my only cousin and a flock of young vamprisses. "Darien" His booming voice announced my presence to all the women, this would slow me down.

"John," I nodded hoping to just rush past but two of the girls which appeared to be a set of twins with bubblegum colored hair one pink the other blue, grabbed my forearms.

"Ladies, Look how lucky we are the Prince is here." Johnny grinned.

"I`m very busy tonight ," I started and then the pleading and little whimpering started as they tried to gilt me into joining them all I looked to my cousin and I knew he was holding me up on purpose, damnit.

"We keeping you from something?" Johnny grinned and a scream cut the night.

"Fuck!" I shouted and broke free racing back to Sidney.

Sidney

Rain was starting to drizzle down on my head and that is the only reason I got my face lose from this degenerate, because the icy rain made my skin slick enough to fling my head back smashing his nose like an over ripe piece of fruit under a rock and he let me go but only long enough for me to let out a scream and pull a gun from my hip and fire into him twice in the chest missing the heart both times damn it, vampires are very fast. He tackled me to the pavement and my head hit hard but I twisted and avoided a firm grip over and over and just as I hooked a leg free and around his hip to flip him so at least I wasn`t pinned and he was yanked back by his head straight into the air off me and my savior was no surprise Darien stood seething with to my shock my attackers head in his hand gripped by the hair and the body was back against the wall.

Darien

I felt like my blood was replaced by flames burning me up from the inside out and the rain was like icy pellets hitting my skin that was lit up by the Blood Moon. I was feeling a slight buzz just from the moon cycle and you add adrenaline and emotions get out of control so easily, my aggression was instantly a boiling rage when I saw her grappling with that vampire I couldn`t just subdue him, I exploded and acted before I could think at all. If we are lucky that was the damned 'Slayer' but I doubted it honestly.

"Darien?" Sidney was still on the ground looking up at me but I could understand the question in her voice, she was not sure if I was under control or not.

"Common." I gave her a hand up then pulled my key fob for my hover and pressed it into her hand, "Go get my ride, while I call this in."

"Okay," She whispered and took off at a dead run down the alley a straight shot. I pulled my com screen and called the guard dispatch officer, within ten minutes over a dozen vampires would be here to clean up the remains and document what happened for the record and everything would be like nothing happened. I was flooded by the running lights of my hover as Sidney stopped it right behind me.

"Hey get in, have the sense." She called from the open driver side window but she was right and I walked over while I pulled myself back into check then opened the driver`s door she scooted over into her seat and I took mine to dry off and wait in the warm hover to finish this so we can head back home.


	7. Chapter 7

now independently published on smashwords Kindle amazon and Barnes and Noble also I'm on Facebook now come check it out /deskinglit ... spread the word support indy publishing and I have a back log of work to post so keep watch thanks guys


End file.
